Mixed In
by Neary
Summary: HyuugaxKonatsu- Shonen-ai - T-Simbólica - Al momento de despertar, malherido y vendado en esa cama, luego de su primer enfrentamiento –que le había permitido integrarse a los Black Hawks-, con él cerca, sintió algo. Ahora, todo era una mezcla extraña.
1. Capítulo 1:Ilusión&Impulso&Incertidumbre

**Mixed In**

**-Tabla Simbólica-**

**Hyuuga x Konatsu**

**Por Neary**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**Aclaraciones: **Shonen-ai –no creo escribir ningún lemon en este tipo de fic XD- así que si no te gusta, no leas xD. 07 Ghost no me pertenece y solo juego con sus bishies un momento para entretención de la inner :3 –Oh sí, la inner y su látigo x3~-

Basado en la Tabla Simbólica, pero los temas no irán en orden, pero aún así los escribiré todos, no creo cambie demasiado la "trama" –la cual en realidad solo es la _relación_ que mantienen los dos según mi cabecita loca, pongo tres "temas" en un capi, porque cada uno más o menos es de una pagina y fracción :3

Dedicado, para no variar, a mi ninia Ryuu x3~

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**1.- Ilusión**

Warren observó fijamente a su comandante. Sabía que aquella fachada juguetona que siempre mostraba era una simple defensa en contra de cualquier persona que quisiera acercarse a él, para todo aquél que quisiera conocerle y él no quisiera darse a conocer.

Pero habían ocasiones en las cuales dejaba caer esa careta y se mostraba como el ser despiadado y frio que podía ser.

Al igual que la mayoría de sus compañeros, todos tenían una historia dolorosa de su pasado la cual les había formado de aquella forma. Sus acciones eran manejadas por aquello que les pesaba en su consciencia y que sabían debían vivir con ello.

Por ello no le molestaba la doble faceta que su superior le mostraba, a veces sádicamente malvado y otras de cierta forma _cuidadoso_. No es que fuera una muchachita con necesidad de ayuda, pero sabía que si requería de ayuda Hyuuga-sama podría dársela.

Así como ahora: en la mañana le había prácticamente ignorado durante la reunión –cosa que no ocurría frecuentemente, el comandante siempre andaba molestándole con algún detalle o broma pesada- y luego, le había pedido que se quedara en su oficina a la hora del almuerzo.

Claro que no creyó que querría montárselo sobre el escritorio.

Ese espejismo de doble cara era tan atrayente que no podía hacer nada por evitar su magnetismo, él también le quería entre sus piernas.

Y sabía cuan jodidamente mal se escuchaba eso, pero mientras fuera su comandante él no replicaría, le gustaba.

-Hyuu—

-Nee, Konatsu…-murmuró, dirigiendo sus manos estratégicamente para desabrochar el cinturón.-… ¿recuerdas aquél encargo que te pedí?

-Nnh…-gimió en cuanto las habilidosas manos se hicieron presentes dentro de su vestimenta.-

-Sólo quería joderte un rato… no es que en realidad tuvieras que ir con tanta urgencia a _aquél_ lugar…

Konatsu abrió sus ojos, viendo como la burlona sonrisa hacia aparición nuevamente en el rostro del mayor. ¡Por supuesto que sabía que no era urgente, pero él no podía negarse a una orden dada por su superior!

-¡Hyuuga-sa--!

-Pero ahora-interrumpió, tomándole firmemente de los muslos para colocarle en una posición adecuada-me gustaría joderte de otra forma, Konatsu…

No pudo responderle, no es que tampoco le hubiera dejado otra alternativa, sus labios apresaban los suyos deliciosamente y él no iba a quejarse.

Aquella ilusión tan efímera que él sabría podía dejar de existir, aún así no podía abandonarla.

**7.- Impulso**

Cuando le vio ahí, de pie, empuñando su espada, sintió algo.

Al momento de despertar, malherido y vendado en esa cama, luego de su primer enfrentamiento –que le había permitido integrarse a los Black Hawks-, con _él_ cerca, sintió algo.

Pero ahora, que le tenía a sólo centímetros de él, con claras intenciones, luego de años de conocerse. Evidentemente sintió algo _muy distinto_.

Principalmente fue admiración. Ese sujeto empuñaba con tal maestría su espada que le embelesaba. Por supuesto que sentía unos ligeros celos, pero después de todo se convenció de que tiempo de experiencia y de tipo de experiencia les separaba.

Pero no por eso dejaría de esforzarse al máximo.

-¿Qué hace Hyuuga-sama?

-Nada que tú me impidas, Konatsu.-sonrió.

El menor frunció los labios, sabiendo que el otro era bastante jugador en todos los sentidos posibles. Por lo mismo, su usual arrogancia, a veces le sacaba de quicio o le metía en problemas. Ayanami-san debería saber la manera de controlar al sujeto, pero por lo que veía siempre no intentaba hacerlo.

-Mejor manejemos las distancias.

Hyuuga sonrió burlón, de la forma en que sabía Konatsu perdería los estribos con facilidad. Tomó entre sus dedos su rostro, alzándolo hasta su altura, observando sus nerviosos ojos, sintiendo el ligero y casi imperceptible temblor de su ser. Apretó su cuerpo aún más contra el escritorio dejando a Konatsu deliciosamente friccionando contra su propio cuerpo.

-¿Qué--?

Le besó, así de simple y así impulsivo. Sus labios le llamaban y no se quedaría con las ganas de probarlos hasta saciarse de ellos.

-Nnh…

Aunque con esos soniditos quizás eso no sucedería pronto.

**12-. Incertidumbre**

Konatsu apretó entre sus dedos su katana. Sorpresivamente Hyuuga-sama había sido enviado a una misión importante, pero lo extraño del caso es que había sido enviado solo. Ninguno de los Black Hawks podía acompañarle según instrucciones del mismísimo Ayanami-sama.

Por lo mismo es que, en cuanto supo que su Teniente estaba solo, se preocupó.

Había llegado en sólo tres días, más se había demorado en el tiempo de viaje que en realizar la misión en sí, pero aquello no había sido lo peor, si no que, al regresar, de una u otra forma el golpe que le habían realizado en el costado –oh, él se encargaría de matar al desgraciado que había osado tocar a su Hyuuga-sama si es que éste no le había arrancado la cabeza- que él no creyó tan grave, por lo mismo varios de los cuales le habían recibido se extrañaron por el suceso, hizo que repentinamente tuviera una hemorragia interna.

Y ya llevaba dos horas y algo esperando a que saliera el jodido doctor para decirle si él estaba bien o no. Y prometía que si no salía luego, él mismo destrozaría la puerta y vería con sus propios ojos su estado.

Por suerte para todos, el doctor encargado salió suspirando de la habitación segundos después de que ese pensamiento cruzara la mente de Konatsu.

-¿Y bien?-Ayanami había sido el primer en matar unas mil veces y crucificar al pobre individuo por su lentitud con la información.

Algo extraño, no es que Ayanami-san no fuera preocupado por sus subordinados –o algo así- pero había estado esperando junto con ellos las dos horas y algo que estaban allí. Seguramente se debía a que el Teniente Hyuuga era uno de sus hombres de máxima confianza y por ello también podían compartir un lazo bastante más íntimo y fraternal.

-Está bien, incluso consciente en este momento…-suspiró nuevamente, tratando de no mirar los ojos penetrantes que se cernían sobre él.-… la operación no duró demasiado a decir verdad… lo que nos ha complicado ha sido otra cosa…

-¿Nh?

Todos le miraron, con incertidumbre en sus rostros difícil de calmar. Pero el doctor al parecer no interpretaba las dos miradas fulminantes que ya le taladraban la frente.

-Hyuuga-san… ejem… no ha dejado de delirar sobre un joven… Konatsu… se la ha pasado moviéndose y diciendo cosas _extrañas_-miró al joven rubio-por lo mismo fue difícil lograr vendarle adecuadamente. Él _insistía_ en que _Konatsu_ sería su enfermera particular…

Algo crujió en la habitación, seguido por un fuerte bramido de alguien gritando cosas inentendibles.

Ayanami se limitó a observar dentro de la habitación cómo Hyuuga era zarandeado de manera muy poco diplomática a pesar de su aparatoso vendaje en el abdomen. Bufó, antes de encaminarse hacia su oficina.

Tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer como para preocuparse por peleas de amantes.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**Notas Neary: **Hi! Hace tanto que no escribía! –weno, no tanto xD pero siempre siento que es mucho tiempo sin publicar- mi nuevo experimento es el HyuugaxKonatsu! Lamento si no puedo llevar a cabalidad sus personalidades y a veces –quizás mucho- se me escapa un poco el OOC, espero que no sea así porque a pesar de no estar al día con el manga, he leído un par de capítulos en los cuales salen estos dos.

Y qué decir, mi ninia Ryuu simplemente no deja de obsesionarme con nuevos fandoms y llenándome la cabeza de ideas descabelladas Xux –como la de la jalea -

Hace tiempo que había empezado, pero iba de a poquitito, una idea cada un mes xD, asi que ahora me decidí finalmente a subir el _primer_ capítulo. Espero haya sido de su agrado, y reviews :3 son el alimento de la musa XD

Besos, hasta el siguiente capítulo =)


	2. Capítulo 2: Tatuaje & Historia

**Mixed In**

**-Tabla Simbólica-**

**Hyuuga x Konatsu**

**Por Neary**

* * *

**13.- Tatuaje.**

Hyuuga sonrió mientras delineaba con sus dedos el borde del tatuaje en forma de halcón que Konatsu poseía entre sus omoplatos. Le llamaba bastante la atención el dibujo en tonos oscuros pero a la vez, entre ellos, resaltantes.

Siempre que tenía la oportunidad los delineaba con sus uñas, causándole cosquillas a su subordinado, en otras ocasiones lo besaba, en las más calientes simplemente lo lamía y/o mordía con placer. Konatsu no solía quejarse, más bien solo _gemir_ por lo bajo.

_Oh sí, sabía que le gustaba_.

Su pequeño subordinado estaba orgulloso de pertenecer a los Black Hawks lo suficiente como para haberse tatuado aquél dibujo en su espalda en cuanto terminó su primera misión.

Claro que lo recordaba perfectamente, su asistente siempre era muy solicito y serio en cuanto a las misiones que se le encomendaban, pero también él le había acompañado en muchas ocasiones como _entrenamiento_.

Claro que aprovechaba la ocasión para simplemente fastidiarle.

-¿Le gusta…?

El pelinegro sonrió, asintiendo en el proceso. Siempre le había gustado ver aquellos ojos anaranjados somnolientos, el cabello rubio revuelto sobre las sabanas blancas y la pálida piel de su cuerpo cubierta parcialmente por las mismas mantas que a él le abrigaban.

Aunque también le gustaba joderle la existencia con sus bromas, así como molestar a _Aya-tan_.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Falta para las siete.

Le vio acomodarse hasta sentarse en la cama, desperezándose. Warren solía ser bastante hiperactivo, agresivo e impulsivo, por eso, aquellos momentos de somnolencia mañanera o luego de una buena sesión de sexo, eran sus momentos preciados de verle algo más tranquilo…

…para poder atacarle, evidentemente.

-¡Demonios!

-¿Hn?

-Teníamos que presentarnos a las siete y media para la revisión.

-Aún queda-…

Se interrumpió cuando vio que el rubio tomaba con rapidez cualquier ropa que encontrara y se levantaba corriendo hacia el aseo, mascullando cosas e insultando a quien fuera que se le ocurriera por su _descuido_.

-¡Sabía que no tenía que quedarme aquí! ¡Ayanami-san me va a matar!

Rió quedito recostado sobre uno de sus costados, levantando su brazo para tomar algún dulce que tuviera por ahí, saboreándolo.

Se levantaría en cuanto escuchara el agua caer en la ducha para alcanzar a su neurótico asistente. Y quien sabe, tal vez y podría delinear ese llamativo tatuaje con algo más que sus dedos.

**5.- Historia.**

_El pelinegro bebió el vaso de agua con rapidez, tratando de calmar aquella sed que desde hace más de una hora le agobiaba. El jodido calor infernal y el entrenamiento a pleno sol le estaba deshidratando más de lo normal y por ello se sentía ligeramente mareado._

_Se sentó en el césped intentando tomar algo de la frescura que este le hacia sentir en sus palmas desnudas, para retomar su entrenamiento. Tenía claro que no podían descubrirle descansado sin haber terminado su actividad pero realmente lo necesitaba._

_Con su relajo característico se estiró cuan largo era a sus 17 años, recostando su adolorida espalda y cuerpo en general, para dejarle retomar energías._

_-¡Warren, de nada sirve huir!_

_Levantó la mirada a penas, viendo como un niño rubio se escondía de alguna forma mientras intentaba subir las ramas de un árbol, demasiado grande para su estatura._

_-¡Te vamos a encontrar de todas formas!_

_No supo porqué, pero algo le impulsó a tomar al pequeño de su intento y llevárselo hasta dejarlo detrás de un árbol, procurando no verse, el niño le miró con desconfianza pero él simplemente le sonrió y colocó un dedo sobre sus labios en señal de silencio. Le mantuvo ahí hasta que dejó de escuchar los gritos que le llamaban._

_-¿Están enojados contigo?_

_-No es nada.-respondió, quitándose la protección del mayor. Le observó-gracias._

_-Hey, ¿Tienes algún problema?_

_-¡Nada que no pueda solucionar yo mismo!_

_El niño le dejó, sin siquiera responderle decentemente a su pregunta. Luego de unos segundos se tentó a reír. ¡Claro que era divertido el niñato ese! A pesar de que sus palabras eran seguras, su tono de voz tembló y sus ojos parecían que querían llorar._

_Era testarudo, y claramente aquello le agradó._

Hyuuga sintió su cabeza desequilibrarse y volver a su posición sobre su mano. Tuvo la intención de estirarse cual gato, pero quedó en eso, una intención. Miró con aburrimiento la pila de papeles que descansaban sobre el escritorio de su asistente y como este levantaba su vista hacia él.

-¿En qué piensa, Teniente?

Rió ligeramente –En nada Konatsu, sólo que me parece has crecido bien.

El rubio sólo le miró sin comprender una palabra de lo que le decía su superior, pero bueno, no era la primera vez que el moreno simplemente soltaba lo que tenía en mente dejándole confuso.

* * *

Neary:

Hi! Esta vez sólo serán dos vicios xD que o si no, el capi no saldrá nunca D:, la inspiración anda tan complicada…

Aunque algo me gustó del anime, de un par de capis, quizá salga algo más en unos días, ya veré según el animo de la inner uwu

Se agradecen los reviews =)

Besitos!


End file.
